petits jeux entre adultes OS Bella Jasper
by Louise Malone
Summary: voici le chapitre alternatif Bella Jasper du chapitre 52! ne lisez pas si vous préférez le chapitre 52 comme il est!
1. Chapter 1

Bella PDV

Je rentre de la fac à 18H00, comme tous les lundi mardi soirs, pour trouver Edward sur le canapé, l'air abattu.

Je m'inquiète immédiatement.

Il relève la tête et me sourit faiblement.

« ma grand-tante est décédée ce matin…Elle avait 87 ans, c'était prévisible, je suppose… »

Je me mord la lèvre, il m'a parlé de cette grand-tante, elle vivait à Chicago, c'était la tante de sa mère.

Ni Esmée ni Carlisle n'ont plu leurs parents, la mère de Carlisle est décédée quand il avait une quinzaine d'année et son père juste après la naissance de Sasha. Esmée n'a jamais connu son père et sa mère est morte il y a 10 ans.

Alors leur tante Catherine était l'aïeule de la famille…

Je m'assied à coté de lui et le serre contre moi.

Il s'empare de ma main et l'embrasse.

Ses yeux brillent. Il soupire et me serre la main:

« j'aurais voulu la revoir , qu'elle sache que j'avais changé, j'aurais voulu qu'elle te connaisse, elle aurait été fière de nous tu sais… »

« je m'en doute… »

« on l'enterre après-demain matin. Bella, je vais y aller. Alice, Emmett et mes parents aussi ,bien sur. Rose reste avec les enfants et Jasper ne peut pas venir, il a trop de cours importants à assurer, et toi je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, et tu ne connaissais pas ma tante, alors je me doute que tu va rester ici, c'est normal… »

« j'ai en effet beaucoup de travail…Ca ira Edward? »

« oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle a eu une longue et belle vie, elle est morte sans souffrir, dans son sommeil. Alors ça aide… »

Il reste un long moment la tête enfouie dans mon cou…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edward PDV

C'est dur.

Je savais bien que ma tante allait disparaitre un de ces jours, mais je ne m'attendais pas à souffrir autant.

Elle m'aimait bien je crois. J'étais le genre de gamin qu'on adore ou qu'on déteste. Je ne laissais personne indifférent. Et elle , elle savait me prendre. Elle m'aimait bien ,vraiment.

Et moi aussi.

Bella est formidable. Compréhensive, attentionnée. Et intelligente.

J'ai juste besoin d'elle. De sa présence. Pas qu'elle me parle . Et c'Est-ce qu'elle fait.

Simplement rester à coté de moi et me faire un câlin.

Au bout d'un moment, quand je me sens mieux, que la grosse boule dans ma gorge se desserre un peu, je la prend par la main et l'entraine à la cuisine.

On grignote du pain, du fromage et des fruits dans le silence presque complet de l'appartement, et dans la semi pénombre.

« quand est-ce que vous partez? »

« demain matin. On prend l'avion à 11H50. Et on revient jeudi soir, l'avion arrivera à nous amènera. Alice prend les bébés. Ca va être sportif, mais elle ne peut pas les laisser et heureusement on sera nombreux pour s'en occuper. »

« comment va ta mère? »

« elle pleure. Elle est triste, mais reconnaissante aussi, ma tante a fini paisiblement. C'est le genre de mort que tout le monde souhaite. »

Quand nous nous couchons je ressens du désir pour Bella, bien sur, mais aussi l'envie irrépressible de vivre, de profiter de chaque seconde de mon existence, de perpétuer ce que je suis, à travers la femme de ma vie, et les enfants que nous aurons un jour.

Notre étreinte ce soir est intense, mais spéciale aussi.

Je touche du doigt l'essentiel.

L'amour.

La vie.

La mort.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bella PDV

Je traine un peu des pieds. Edward part dans quelques minutes.

Jasper va l'emmener à l'aéroport avec Alice et les jumeaux.

Je ne peux pas les accompagner, il n'y a pas assez de place dans la voiture.

Je l'embrasse. A quoi vais-je occuper ma soirée?

Quand Jasper klaxonne dans la rue je descend avec Edward.

Je l'embrasse rapidement mais en mettant tout mon cœur dans ce baiser.

Alice me sourit, je l'étreins brièvement, puis leur fait signe de la main en regardant la voiture s'éloigner.

Je remonte, le cœur lourd.

Je me prépare un sandwich et je m'installe à mon bureau.

Draco vient se coucher à mes pieds et Ginny s'installe sur mes genoux.

Les animaux ont vraiment un sixième sens…

Je travaille longtemps, seulement coupée par un appel d'Edward qui m'annonce que leur avion va décoller.

Je m'installe ensuite dans un bain et je n'en sors qu'à 19H00 passée.

J'enfile mon bas de pyjama et un tee shirt d'Edward pour avoir son odeur.

J'hésite à appeler Edward quand mon téléphone sonne. C'est lui, qui m'annonce qu'ils ont fait bon voyage et qu'ils viennent d'arriver à l'hôtel.

Je suis soulagée.

Je regarde le contenu de mon frigo et sort de quoi me faire une salade légère. Ca compensera la glace aux marrons que je compte dévorer devant la TV…

Je commence à laver la laitue quand on sonne à la porte.

Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être à part la voisine, celle qui a repris mon ancien appartement. Elle est très discrète mais une fois elle est venue pour qu'on la dépanne d'un peu de sucre.

J'ouvre, persuadée que c'est elle qui a besoin de quelque chose.

Mais ce n'est pas ma voisine qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'est Jasper.

Il a une sale tête et porte un sachet en papier à la main.

Je suis tellement surprise que je reste plantée là, muette d'étonnement.

Il me sourit et agite le sachet devant mes yeux:

« j'ai amené du poisson frit. J'avais le bourdon tout seul dans mon appartement. Je pensais aller chez Rose, mais ça fait un peu loin, alors je suis venu pour voir si tu voulais bien que je t'embête un petit moment… »

« tu ne m'embêtes pas! J'allais justement faire une salade, et on partagera la glace aux marrons, ça sera mieux pour mes hanches en plus! »

Il rit et me suit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas gênée.

Jasper est celui de la famille que j'ai le plus de mal à cerner. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Il est soudé à Alice.

Je prépare rapidement la salade pendant qu'il appelle Alice.

Il lui dit qu'il est chez moi et je me tend un peu. Comment vont réagir Alice et Edward?

Mais il me passe Alice qui est un peu inquiète pour Jazz, mais n'a pas l'air jalouse.

Edward me parle ensuite et je pense qu'il est surpris que Jasper soit ici mais il n'a pas l'air fâché.

Il veut parler à Jasper et je comprend qu'il le met en garde.

Jasper rit et lui dit qu'il me considère comme sa petite sœur. En moins féroce que la vraie, précise-t-il.

Du coup je me met à rire.

Jasper me complimente sur la salade et je lui demande ou il a acheté le poisson, qui est délicieux.

Puis je partage la glace en deux parts égales et nous trinquons nos coupes.

Nous dégustons en silence.

Puis ,enfin rassasiés, nous discutons un moment, détendus.

Il me parle de ses parents.

Par Alice nous savons que le jour de leur anniversaire, Rosalie et lui leur ont reproché leur attitude froide et égoïste. Il a même accusé ses parents de toujours l'avoir préféré lui, parce qu'il était un garçon. Rosalie lui en a été très reconnaissante, et je sais que depuis Rose et lui s'appellent tous les jours, pour se soutenir, parce que leurs parents n'ont, pour le moment, pas encore repris contact avec eux.

Je trouve ça très triste…

Je le lui dit.

Je lui dit aussi que je les admire, Rose et lui, d'être des parents si affectueux pour leurs propres enfants, que c'est admirable qu'ils aient pu dépasser l'éducation froide qu'ils ont reçu, pour devenir de si bons parents.

Il a l'air heureux d'entendre ça. Il rougit même un peu.

« tu devrais le dire à Rosalie aussi. Ca lui fera incroyablement plaisir! Elle a tellement besoin de reconnaissance »

Je me lève pour aller mettre les coupes de glaces dans l'évier.

Une des coupes m'échappe et s'écrase par terre.

Je peste contre ma maladresse et me baisse pour ramasser les morceaux.

Jasper se lève pour m'aider.

Il me taquine gentiment, quand soudain un cri m'échappe.

Je viens de m'entailler, très profondément.

Le sang coule, assez abondamment.

Je me sens flancher.

Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Et voir mon propre sang couler, c'est pire que tout…

J'entend Jasper hurler mon prénom, je le sens m'attraper par les épaules, puis tout devient flou, avant de devenir noir.

Je me réveille parce que je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon visage.

Une voix me supplie de me réveiller.

Je reconnais la voix de Jasper.

Je gémis et essaye de m'asseoir.

Mais je me rend compte que je suis couchée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de mon beau-frère, qui me passe une serviette mouillée sur les joues.

Une voix me demande de la regarder.

Je me force à ouvrir les yeux plus grand et vois ma voisine.

« Bella? Bella, tu m'entend? »

« oui oui… »

J'ai la bouche pâteuse.

« je vais devoir te faire des points de suture Bella, ce n'est pas grave, juste un ou deux points d'accord? »

« OK… »

La chance d'avoir une voisine étudiante en médecine…

Jasper serre ma main valide dans les siennes.

Il me parle pendant que Bonnie, ma voisine, commence les soins.

« tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Bella…Heureusement que Bonnie était chez elle quand je suis allé l'appeler au secours, sinon j'appelais une ambulance! »

Bonnie se met à rire, tout en faisant le premier point.

Moi je ne rit pas du tout et m'accroche à Jazz.

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Bonnie me dit, d'un ton désolé:

« il en faut vraiment un second… »

« OK »

Jasper essaye de me faire rire en me racontant des blagues de prof.

Je souffle et prend une longue inspiration parce que je me sens flancher à nouveau.

Jasper me passe à nouveau la serviette sur le visage.

« c'est finit! » dit Bonnie sur un ton rassurant.

Je regarde ma main, elle m'a fait un pansement. Je m'assied, plutôt difficilement.

Bonnie explique à Jasper que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas me couper un nerf ou un tendon…

Je gémis, parce que je commence à avoir la nausée.

Jasper m'amène une bassine et je bataille un moment avec mon estomac. Je finis par gagner.

Bonnie retourne chez elle, et Jasper hésite visiblement à me laisser seule.

Mon doigt me lance, mais Bonnie m'a donné des antalgiques. Ca commence à se calmer un peu.

« tu peux rentrer Jazz, je vais aller me coucher. Il est tard, tu as cours demain, et moi aussi du reste. Alors autant dormir. Ils rentrent demain soir tu sais! »

« oui je sais… Mais je ne vais pas te laisser. Tu vas aller te coucher et moi je vais dormir sur ton canapé. »

Je suis bien obligée d'avouer que je me sens rassurée par sa présence.

« tu peux dormir dans le canapé du bureau, il est très confortable. »

Je lui montre ou se trouvent les draps et il m'envoie me coucher.

Je m'installe dans mon lit et me rend compte que mon doigt me gène pour tourner les pages de mon livre.

Jasper toque doucement à la porte.

Je lui dit d'entrer et il s'approche de moi, soucieux.

Il me caresse la tête et me demande comment je me sens.

« un peu découpée, mais je survivrai! »

Il rit.

Il secoue la tête et se penche sur moi. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se relève.

« tu es une fille formidable Bella. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Edward faisait avec toi. Pour moi tu étais une gamine. Mais j'ai appris à te connaitre et maintenant je comprend et approuve la décision d'Edward. Une fille de ta valeur c'est rare. Il a raison de ne pas te laisser lui échapper! »

Je me met à rire, gênée par le compliment.

Il se penche à nouveau sur moi.

Son regard est intense, plus brillant.

Il me rappelle celui d'Edward.

Juste avant qu'on fasse l'amour…

C'est un regard de désir.

Je déglutis difficilement. Une vague de chaleur se propage dans mon ventre.

J'ai envie. Juste envie de lui.

J'essaye de penser à Edward, que j'aime et respecte tant, je n'y arrive pas…J'essaye de penser aussi à Alice mais mon cerveau est en mode « désir » et rien d'autre…

Il pause ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Au début le baiser est doux, léger.

Il se redresse un peu la tête et me caresse la joue. Son regard se fait noir de désir.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et je répond à son baiser.

Intensément.

Il vient s'installer au dessus de moi et je sens ses mains caresser mes seins. Je gémis de plaisir dans sa bouche . Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, laisse ma main fourrager dans sa tignasse…

Il s'allonge carrément sur moi et je sens son érection contre ma cuisse.

Il tire sur mon bas de pyjama sans cesser de m'embrasser et je soulève les hanches pour l'aider à m'en débarasser.

Il quitte brièvement mes lèvres pour m'enlever mon tee shirt et se débarasser lui-même de ses vêtements.

Il se glisse sous la couette avec moi et tout va très vite.

Je crois que le désir est puissant, pour lui comme pour moi .

Une notion d'urgence nous étreint, avant que nous ne reprenions nos esprits.

Il glisse ses doigts contre mon sexe et j'ouvre mes cuisses pour recevoir la caresse.

Il gémit en enfonçant un doigt en moi.

Je cherche son sexe à tatons et quand je le trouve je le caresse doucement, sensuellement.

Je sens le liquide séminal glisser le long de son gland et je comprend qu'il va accélérer le mouvement.

Et en effet il se glisse entre mes cuisses qu'il ouvre largement. Il caresse encore un peu ma fente humide et son regard accroche encore le mien :

« si tu dois me dire non fais le maintenant Bella… »

Je ferme les yeux et tend mon bassin vers lui.

Il comprend le message et me pénètre immédiatement.

Il ne me ménage pas, soit que ça soit sa façon de faire soit qu'il ai trop envie.

Il pousse fort et m'envahit immédiatement.

Je suis un peu surprise, et je grogne brièvement, il s'interrompt un court instant, me laissant m'adapter à lui et commence à aller et venir.

Je balance mes hanches pour suivre son rythme.

C'est bon, c'est même très bon. C'est juste du sexe. J'aime bien Jazz, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Ni lui de moi.

Il cherche mes lèvres à nouveau et il me prend intensément, tout en m'embrassant voluptueusement.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules, il accélère le rythme et je me sens au bord de la jouissance…

« Bella ! je vais venir ! jouis d'abord ! »

Je glisse ma main à l'endroit ou nos deux corps ne font qu'un et commence à stimuler mon clitoris mais il vient mettre son index à la place de mes doigts.

Il me caresse bien et l'orgasme m'envahit d'un coup, me faisant crier.

Il donne alors plusieurs coups de reins très puissants qui m'enfoncent dans le matelas et il crie son plaisir en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Il reste longtemps sur moi, me serrant contre lui, nos corps en sueurs collés l'un à l'autre.

Quand nous avons repris notre respiration et que nos cœurs rebattent à une vitesse normale il glisse sur le coté, m'entrainant avec lui et me garde collée à lui.

Ma bouche est pâteuse à nouveau. Les calmants que Bonnie m'a donné commencent à faire effet.

Je m'endors dans ses bras.

Quand mon réveil sonne je grogne de frustration.

Jasper est déjà levé.

Je me sens génée tout d'un coup quand Jazz passe la tête à travers la porte. Il est souriant.

« Bella? Ou est le café? »

« dans le placard de droite, tout en haut. J'arrive! »

Je me lève et fonce à la salle de bain.

Jasper a préparé un petit déjeuner, et j'arrive à manger d'une seule main.

Il est pressé et part avant moi, après m'avoir embrassée langoureusement.

« je ne regrette pas, et ne regretterai jamais ce qui s'est passé Bella. Mais je ne veux pas que ni Edward, ni Alice, ni personne ne l'apprenne. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai la moindre répercussion sur nos vies, OK ? »

« je ne voyais pas les choses autrement ! »

Il quitte l'appartement, et nous nous sourions.

Un secret entre nous. Rien d'autre.

Je vais à la fac, en pensant que mon fiancé me manque, mais qu'il revient ce soir.

Je suis quand même heureuse de cette soirée avec Jazz.

Même si techniquement nous avons trompé nos conjoints je ne me sens pas vraiment coupable.

J'aime Edward.

Il aime Alice.

Le reste ne regarde que nous.

Je me sens à présent totalement acceptée dans la famille.

Je vais parler à Rose la prochaine fois.

Lui dire à quel point je l'admire.

J'ai hâte de revoir Edward.

J'ai hâte de parler à ma mère au téléphone, pour lui dire qu'elle est si importante pour moi.

J'ai hâte de dire à Esmée à quel point elle compte à mes yeux, qu'elle est un modèle pour moi.

J'ai hâte de devenir une Cullen.

La vie est courte.

Je veux en profiter.

-

-

-

**_Voilà! j'espère que ça vous plait comme ça!_**


	2. note importante de l'auteure

Je pense qu'il faut que j'apporte quelques précisions: l'OS Bella/Jasper est là uniquement pour faire plaisir à certaines (et à moi).

**_Dans la fic « petits jeux entre adultes » Bella et Jasper n'ont PAS couché ensemble! _**

**_L'OS n'est en aucun cas ce qui s'est passé, AU CONTRAIRE!_**

**_J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde: il ne peut y avoir aucune conséquence pour le reste de ma fic puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Bella et Jasper!_**

IMPORTANT: j'ai mis un sondage dans mon profil :répondez-y vite! Bella et Edward vont être surpris en train de faire l'amour dans un prochain chapitre, votez pour le personnage qui les surprendra! Je précise que ce sera uniquement drôle, pas de lemon à trois ou autre , pas de bagarre entre Edward et un autre ,de crise d'hystérie de qui que ce soit, NON rien que de la rigolade! OK?!

**_VOTEZ!!!_** ^-^


End file.
